Change Of Heart
by doctorwhonerd98
Summary: When Hermione goes back to Hogwarts finding out that she must share a room with Lavender and no one else... how will she manage? Will someone come and help her change her ways? Or will she change their's?   Rate T to be safe... HG/DM... may change though
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER #1: not J.K Rowling... (Neither is Georgia) **

**DICLAIMER #2: this isn't my story... it's my friend Georgia's... I'm only posting it because her account stuffed up...**

Chapter 1

Hermione scowled heavily as she picked up the chair her foot had overturned. She had just moved an hour ago and Lavender was already getting on her nerves. She sighed. _Maybe staying in separate rooms in Hogwarts isn't such a good idea after all. _

She had arrived at Hogwarts as usual to find that a drastic change had occurred to Hogwarts. Instead of a long dormitory, due to the fact that there were people here who should have left school last year, Hogwarts had extended itself and now you stayed in cosy little rooms with your room-mate.

And typically, Hermione was room-mates with Lavender Brown, her old nemesis. Well, actually, Lavender was the one who hated Hermione for dating Ron, whereas Hermione just found Lavender plain irritating.

She had not been in a good mood and then her room-mate had come bursting in with Parvati Patil, her best friend. Parvati and Lavender wasted no time in making themselves feel at home, dumping their stuff on her side of the room and, apart from a glare that was exchanged on arrival, had pretended she didn't exist.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Lavender's annoying voice rang out.

"I can't believe I haven't graduated yet! My friends from Beauxbatons think I'm so like, dumb, because they all have jobs and stuff and I'm stuck in this loser school!"

She glanced over at Hermione's immaculate side of the room, swept over Hermione's head and then returned back to the little mirror she was trying to fix her hair in. She was sneaking Hermione glares every now and again, but Hermione didn't rise to the bait-too tired from the feast.

"Granger, get me a glass of water, I'm thirsty," she declared.

"But why should I?" Hermione protested angrily.

"Geez, I am your room-mate now, so we may as well be civil? And I was polite…I said please!"

_Why can't she leave me alone? _Hermione thought irritably, but she figured they should probably try to get along, or it would be an incredibly long year.

"Yes, Lavender," Hermione turned away so that Lavender wouldn't see her rolling her eyes.

Instead of fetching her fresh water and walking so far away, Hermione just pointed her wand at the glass and whispered "_Aguamenti."_

Then she started making her way back towards Lavender, trying to shift boxes of unpacked stuff with one hand and manoeuvring around the heavier boxes.

Hermione noticed sourly that Lavender's stuff was taking up most of the room-she barely had room to stand up on her side of the room and sighed.

She began purposely kicking and moving boxes as if to prove her point. Lavender didn't catch the hint-or pretended not to.

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Lavender demanded.

"Concentrate on what?"

"On painting my nails! If I stuff up, it could take weeks, before I can get them professionally done!"

"Sorry," Hermione said shortly glaring at her as she made the slow way across the room.

"Well, are you going to get me that water, or what? I could have died of thirst by now!"

_That would make life better for EVERYONE, _Hermione bit back the sharp retort.

"Here, Lavender."

"Finally," Lavender huffed, continuing to paint her nails. They were a horrible bright pink with little swirls Lavender was painting on in blue.

She noticed Hermione's horrified face and smirked. "Like them Granger? They have more spirit and life than yours anyway."

Hermione didn't even bother to look at her unpainted nails. Lavender scowled and shifted Tiana (her new rabbit) on her lap.

"What are you waiting for Granger? Have nothing to do? No book to study?"

Silently Hermione placed the water on Lavender's bedside table. It was all she could manage not to slam it as hard as she could down on the table. But she wouldn't give Lavender the satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten to her.

"You're so annoying, Granger, you know that? A-NNOY-ING! I can't believe I'm stuck in a room with you, _Parvati_ has Florette Wilson and apparently, she's freaking awesome. Why I'm stuck with a prude like you…"

Hermione accepted Lavender's comments wordlessly. If she was going to survive this year she was going to have to get used to this.

"I gave Parvati your key because she sometimes needs to visit because she has nightmares and I often take visits to the toilets. But its okay, I'll try to remember to leave the room door open for you. Is that alright? Now I'm absolutely appalled by the mess in this room-can you help me get started cleaning it up? I'll join you as soon as I finish my nails."

"But it's all your stuff!" Hermione objected.

Lavender gave her a sickly sweet smile. "I know, but you don't appear to be doing much at the moment. Why can't you help?"

"Yes, I will," Hermione wondered how long this would go on before she lost it and punched Lavender in the nose like she had Malfoy in third year. She picked up a box and began to unpack it.

_Just great_. Hermione let her mind wander as she pulled out five different make-up kits and shoved them in Lavender's cupboard. She couldn't help but be mad at Lavender and she wondered if she'd snap…

As she began unloading her third box, all that was ringing through Hermione's mind was _Lav-Lav is going to pay for this…_ and although Hermione certainly hoped she wasn't incredibly cruel by nature, a horrid plan was forming in her mind-a plan she had no intention of using

….yet.

If Lavender continued to cause trouble for Hermione…well then…things may change…

Lavender appeared to have read Hermione's thoughts because she said coolly, "You know, I do have the room-key and I can play dirty too."

Hermione didn't doubt it. Her only hope was that she'd make a girlfriend who'd let her stay with her instead of Lavender. But even that was unlikely as Hermione's only friends at the moment were Harry and Ron, and they were both boys. She stared frustrated at the ceiling. Finished unpacking Lavender's boxes, she lay, spread-eagled on her bed and ran through tomorrow's timetable in her mind.

Wiped out from the stress of the day, Hermione tucked herself in and switched off her light, trying to ignore the blinding light from Lavender's side of the room. She tried to imagine how she'd survive this year, but her last thought before she fell asleep was the memory of a jeering voice sneering at her- Lavender as she talked to Parvati: _God I hate her! Why does exist? Nobody likes her! _

In her slumber Hermione thrashed around wildly trying to get rid of the murmurs of assent she could hear from Parvati.

**A/N (this is Georgia): PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! Thanks for reading btw (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER #1: not J.K Rowling... (Neither is Georgia) **

**DICLAIMER #2: this isn't my story... it's my friend Georgia's... I'm only posting it because her account stuffed up...**

Chapter 2

As Hermione sleepily made her way to her first class-Lavender had kept her up till midnight, talking loudly about boys and how hot she thought Ron was, because she knew, Hermione thought dourly, that that was bound to make Hermione feel really uncomfortable and it showed that Lavender still wanted Ron as a boyfriend. She had asked Hermione so many personal questions like how often they made out and if Ron ever mentioned her, that Hermione didn't dare tell her that Ron and her had had a falling out recently in fear that Lavender would twist her words as an excuse that Ron was single.

She finally reached the Great Hall where all the timetables were pinned up for every student. Looking down the giant rows, Hermione checked her name. She noted sadly that Ron wasn't in her class and to her extreme dismay that Lavender was in Ron's class. She wondered if their relationship would manage if they hardly saw each other this year.

On the other hand, Harry was in her class, and to Hermione's surprise, so was Ginny (The seventh years were sharing classes with them as there wasn't enough timetable space). Hermione tried not to feel jealous that their relationship was so simple and easy. Quickly she jogged off to her first class-Charms.

While waiting for Professor Flitwick to usher them inside, Hermione quickly joined Harry from where he was leaning against a corner, trying to stay unnoticed-but failing as a gaggle of Hufflepuff girls surrounded him. He grinned with relief as Hermione joined him.

"Hey, Harry, can I speak to you?" She asked and Harry excused himself.

"Thanks so much for that," Harry said with relief. "I thought I'd be stuck doing talking to them forever!"

Hermione gave him a sneaking sideways look. "And Ginny wouldn't like that very much, now, would she?"

"What wouldn't I like?" Ginny asked appearing at Harry's side and pecking him on the cheek before turning to Hermione.

"How're you 'Mione?"

"Fine, you?"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked with a devilish grin, her hand snaking up Harry's back. Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned.

Then she realised that their class was almost entirely made up of Ginny's year-the only people from her year were Harry, herself and Malfoy. She saw his lean body leaning against a nearby wall, looking uncomfortable and lonely. Suddenly Hermione flashed back to when she was in first year and she had no friends. She had felt so lonely and had hated school until she made friends with Ron and Harry. She realised that she didn't even want Malfoy to be like she had been at eleven.

Impulsively (she reflected later she had no idea why she had done it) she called out his name. "Hey, Malfoy!"

He turned towards her and she thought something was missing-it was only when he came up to her and cautiously replied "Yes, Hermione?" that she realised that the familiar smirk and sneering voice was gone. She smiled at him and he looked taken aback as if he wasn't used to being smiled at.

She noticed that Harry and Ginny were staring at her as if she was crazy. She had no idea what had made her do it either. Maybe she really was crazy! But Harry took it in his stride. "Are you okay Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stammered back. "Bet you had a better summer than me for once, Potter!" he said bitterly.

Just then Professor Flitwick welcomed them into the classroom. "Now, I hoped you all had a brilliant summer, but we must get cracking! Your N.E.W.T.S. are coming up, all of you and you must learn many complicated charms! We will start with a simple healing charm for bruises, as a refresher. Everybody, get into groups of two or threes!"

Harry and Ginny sprang together like a spring that had been stretched taut, and waved for Hermione to join them. But Hermione instinctively reached out for Malfoy. All the other people in the class had already found partners or formed groups, but Malfoy sat alone, hunched in a corner.

"You two go together, I'll go with Malfoy," she instructed.

"But 'Mione..."

"Leave her, Harry, she feels sorry for Malfoy, it's typical her, you wouldn't understand," said Ginny leading Harry away.

Hermione slowly approached Malfoy, feeling butterflies in her stomach and wondering why they were there.  
>"Hey, Draco, you want to be partners?"<p>

The shadow of a grin flitted across his face but he quickly covered it. "What's wrong Mudblood? Friends ditch you? Are you so desperate that you have to come running to me?"

Hermione flared up. "I came because I felt sorry for you because you don't have anyone else in this class. If you prefer, go form a group with some pure-blood seventh year and I'll join Harry, see if I care!"

"Fine," Malfoy said simply.

"Fine what?"

"I'll be your partner."

The way he said it made Hermione regret being so nasty to him, and for some inexplicable reason, she felt a rush of happiness.

Harry and Ginny, who were about to get started had come over. While Harry had obviously forgiven Malfoy's shortcomings, Ginny obviously hadn't forgotten all those times he'd been so nasty to her.  
>"Hey Malfoy, want me to give you a REAL bruise so Hermione can practice?"<p>

Malfoy glowered at her. "Like I'd let a blood traitor like you touch me."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Have fun," she said and dragged Harry off again.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be one heck of a year.

"We going to get started, Mudblood?" Malfoy demanded aggressively.

"Malfoy, if we're going to be partners all year, you're going to have to be nicer to me and my friends. Not calling me a Mudblood would be a good start." Hermione suggested knowing Malfoy couldn't refuse.

Draco glared sullenly at her, and then nodded mutely. Hermione's little bubble of happiness grew. She smirked; imitating him a year or so ago. _Hahaha it's good for him to have to obey someone his age for once. Maybe it'll give him some modesty or humility!_ Hermione thought. Then she added to herself: _I rather like being in charge of others for once instead of taking the back seat._

They got working. Hermione had already studied this charm beforehand and knew how to do it, so she sat back and watched Malfoy attempt it, getting more and more frustrated as the bruise that Hermione had charmed onto herself (in a pain-free manner) didn't work. As she sat back and felt the watery autumn sunlight on her face, she found herself scrutinizing Draco. After all, she had never got to see him this close before.

For such a douche bag he was kind of cute-Hermione thought he must be one of the cutest boys in school-and he had lost the cruel smirk that twisted his lips, making him seem quite innocent and helpless. He had wide blue eyes-they were no longer grey for some reason, and his white-blond hair was neatly side-parted.

The bell signalling the end of class rang loudly and interrupted Hermione's reverie. She looked at her arm, ready to charm the bruise off herself, but found that it had disappeared. Draco must have succeeded in healing it after all. She looked up and saw him smirking at her. "You were so busy staring at me, I didn't want to interrupt," he snickered.

Hermione blushed a warm red. He had caught her ogling him like all the other sluts at Hogwarts. How embarrassing! She thought but was surprised that she didn't feel in the slightest bit regretful. She found herself forcing herself to stare challengingly in his cornflower blue eyes.

Malfoy offered her his hand in a surprisingly nice gesture. "Here, let me help you up."

Hermione reached up for his hand, but a voice rang out. "Like she's going to let you touch her!" It was Ginny, her flaming red hair giving her an impressive figure.

But Malfoy already had his hand behind his back. "Like I'd offer her a hand," he said coolly. "I was just pointing out that she hadn't charmed off my bruise…Not quite as clever as you think you are, are you?" He shot cruelly at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and lifted herself out of her chair as if she didn't care. But inside, her little bubble had popped and she found herself thrown back into the harsh reality. No matter how much she pretended, Draco Malfoy was not going to become her friend. Their history had ruined their chances, and, she reasoned-he was still a jerk, deep down.

Everyone else had left so as not to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Apparently the new teacher, Professor Halliwell was extremely strict and gave out detentions super quick. Hermione got out her copy of the timetable to see which room it was in. That's weird…she thought. Lessons were…Lessons were in the Room of Requirement!

Confused, she walked out of the classroom and prepared to walk up to the sixth floor corridor. _How will we know what the password is? How will we get into the same room as Professor Halliwell?_ she wondered.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAH!" Hermione screeched, jumping high into the air. She heard a peal of laughter and saw Malfoy, snickering next to her. He had been standing outside the classroom waiting for her and getting ready to scare her. With a pang of shock, Hermione realised that this was the first time she had heard Malfoy laugh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Why aren't you off to the Room of Requirement? You know where it is," she added remembering what he had been forced by Voldemort to use the Room for in sixth year.

The smile died abruptly from Malfoy's face and he shuffled his feet, staring resolutely down at the floor, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione waited patiently. Finally Malfoy turned to face her and simply said, "I thought as you were my partner I had to be nicer to you? So let's get started." And he swiftly strode off, making Hermione jog quickly after him, happy but extremely confused. Dimly she wondered what Ron would say if he saw her walking to class with Draco Malfoy all alone...wondered if he'd even care remembering their relationship slowly tearing itself apart at the seams. But for an unexplainable reason she felt like she was cheating on him and knew that there was no way she'd tell him about this.

They reached the corridor and Hermione found the whole class milling desperately around the corridor, with no idea what to do. They were all locked out.

Hermione and Draco pushed their way along the corridor. "What are we going to do?" Hermione asked desperately.

Draco just smirked. "For such a smart witch you can be slow," he drawled.

He began to walk along the length of the corridor, obviously thinking very hard about something. Three times he walked along the corridor, pushing people out of the way with a very bewildered Hermione behind him. Obviously he knew the password…but how? How come no-one else had caught on?

On his third round the polished brass door handle appeared and a door appeared along with it. Hermione's eyes widened. "How the heck did you do that?" she exclaimed.

Draco smiled (_Wow smiling is starting to become a habit, what happened to sullen grumpy Draco? _Hermione thought) and tapped the side of his nose secretively.

Hermione rolled her eyes and he divulged his secret. "I had nothing to do while waiting for you to snap out of your trance and pack up your things, so I was working this out…."

"But what did you do?" Hermione pressed.

Draco grinned and tugged Hermione's timetable out of his hand. He took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "_Specialis revelio," _He ordered.

Hermione gasped as spidery black ink appeared all over the parchment.

**Good job for working out this so far. **

**Think '****I want to learn how to defend myself with Professor Halliwell****' and walk along the corridor three times. The door will then appear. However to open the locked door you must answer this well-known riddle:**

_**A basilisk's fang has just wounded a friend.**__**  
><strong>__**You have only moments before his life's end.**__**  
><strong>__**Though one of the bottles below holds the cure,**__**  
><strong>__**The others hold poisons both fatal and sure.**__**  
><strong>__**But which of five beakers contains life, not death?**__**  
><strong>__**You must decide quickly before his last breath.**_

_**Inside the five are these infusions four :**__**  
><strong>__**Evening Nightshade will take him to death's door.**__**  
><strong>__**Poppy will put him to sleep, but forever;**__**  
><strong>__**And soul from body Digitalis will sever.**__**  
><strong>__**Only the Phoenix Tears can save his life.**__**  
><strong>__**The choice of this one substance will end his strife.**_

_**At end and at center, Poppy brings death twice;**__**  
><strong>__**The Nightshade between them costs no less a price.**__**  
><strong>__**Pure Digitalis lies on the far side.**__**  
><strong>__**Its friend to the left has the Phoenix Tears inside.**__**  
><strong>__**So which of the five bottles to give to your friend?**__**  
><strong>__**Make the right choice, or his funeral attend.**_

**Pour the phoenix tears in the lock.**

Draco turned sheepishly to Hermione. "I can't work it out."

But he realised Hermione had gone into a sort of trance.

Hermione had suddenly had a sudden flashback to when she was in first year trying to get to the Philosopher's Stone with Harry.

There had been a similar riddle and she had solved it at only eleven. Surely she could solve this now! She smiled at Draco sweetly and knew exactly what she was going to tell him. "Brilliant."

"What?" Draco looked completely nonplussed. "Are you deaf? I just said I can't work it out!"

Hermione grinned cheekily. "What a great wizard like you?"

Draco glowered at her. On an impulse and partly because she was so wrapped up in memories of her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione whispered softly, almost under her breath but loud enough for Draco to catch her words. "A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck here forever," she explained smiling to herself as she quoted her younger self.

Draco seemed to sense that she could work it out because he took a step back and let Hermione pick up the five bottles on the floor, careful not to mess up their order. She began to read the riddle softly to herself, a couple of times and then picked up the fourth bottle.

Quietly twisted it open and picked up the dropper-inserting it into the keyhole. There was a series of muffled clicks and then with a loud bang the door flew open. This grabbed the crowd's attention and they surged forward and entered the room in a wave. Only Harry stopped to grin at Hermione. "Of course you'd be the one to open the door."

"Only with Draco's help," she told him and she saw his eyes flash to Draco's; surprised. Draco tossed his head, shoulders high.

"Looks like I may have underestimated your level of kindness, Draco," he stated.

"Maybe," Draco said formally.

Harry seemed to get sick of the weird formalities and greetings because he just said quickly. "Look Malfoy, why don't we forget things and start from the beginning again-pretend we don't hate each other for this year and turn over a new leaf…both of us."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. This was definitely not what she had expected. Harry had executed this move perfectly, by making Draco equals again. He also knew that Draco couldn't refuse or he'd have nothing to do at all this year but by leaving the option open to Draco he'd made it seem like it was Draco's choice. Overall this decision was a good one and Hermione was very impressed with Harry's tact. Ginny was obviously having a very good effect on Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco and he sounded relieved. Harry grinned at him and an uncertain smile spread slowly across Draco's face as he shook Harry's hand. But Ginny who had been standing next to Harry and watching had obviously not so readily forgiven Draco-probably remembering all those times he'd insulted the Weasleys. So she just tossed her dark red hair and pulled Harry away through the door.

Professor Halliwell turned out to be an extremely wonderful teacher. He was thorough, strict and exact, but this manner suited Hermione perfectly. She thoroughly enjoyed her double DADA class and Professor Halliwell was very impressed with her knowledge and she earned fifty points for opening the door. Malfoy got thirty-five because he didn't figure out the riddle. Then she had Herbology with Professor Sprout where they tried to prune the Venomous Tentacula.

Overall, it had been a rather satisfying half of the day. Ginny had ignored Draco completely during Herbology and Hermione had had a hard time trying to divide her time between Ginny and Draco evenly. But it was a harder feat for Harry because whenever he spoke to Draco, Ginny scowled heavily. Hermione was extremely proud of Harry for keeping it up.

There was a quick study period after lunch, so Hermione headed off to the library with Harry and Draco to study (she had no idea where Draco's friends were or why he was following them around). Ginny and Ron were going to play a quick game of Quidditch.

But on the way the most irritating voice in the world stopped her. "Hermione!"

It was Lavender. Her eyes roved greedily over Malfoy and Harry. She stared open mouthed at them and Hermione knew they were going to be her next target. _What happened to her obsession over Ron? _

"I've got a great idea!" She said, putting on her falsely sweet voice and batting her brown eyes which were heavily done up with too much mascara. "Why don't I come join you? Where are you going?"

"The library," Hermione said shortly.

"Oh that's just brilliant because I was just going there myself!" she simpered.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously. Lavender had probably never set foot in the library in her life and from her little beaded handbag she had obviously NOT been heading to the library. Hermione felt sick. How could Lavender pretend to be friends like this when she had treated Hermione so badly last night? Ugh! Hermione wished she would just go away. She had been having a perfectly wonderful day and really didn't want Lav-Lav to come along and spoil it.

Malfoy and Harry stared Lavender down with raised eyebrows and sneering faces. Hermione hated it when boys did that to girls whom they didn't find particularly good looking, but as it was Lavender…_I hope she catches their look_, Hermione grinned.

But Lavender obviously hadn't caught the signals that she was obviously unwanted because she piped up excitedly. "So have you guys got much homework? I need help with mine! Maybe…," she added, "you two could help me?"

Hermione noticed humourlessly that she had been excluded from the plea for help.

Harry and Malfoy stared incredulously at her. There was an awkward silence and then Malfoy said sharply: "No."

"Uh…" This was obviously definitely not a response Lavender had even thought she would receive because she looked extremely confused. "Well…um…I'm Hermione's roommate?" she offered uncertainly.

_Great, now she's using me as a way to get guys, aren't I just a wonderful roommate? _Hermione though ironically. But suddenly Draco's glare had disappeared. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise," he said sounding fifty times nicer than he had been five seconds ago.

Hermione almost screamed. Now Draco was being nice to Lavender because he thought that she was Hermione's roommate and therefore friend and what had Hermione told him? 'Malfoy, if we're going to be partners all year, you're going to have to be nicer to me and my friends.' _Idiot, idiot, idiot! _Hermione cursed herself silently in her head.

"She's only my roommate," Hermione hissed maliciously trying to send a secret signal to Malfoy that she really didn't like Lavender. "I mean, we don't even know each other that well."

"But surely I don't have to know you that well to go study in the library with you!" protested Lavender faking upset.

"Yes, in fact you must," said Hermione desperately-knowing it was a horrible thing to say but really not wanting to be stuck with Lavender for this period.

Lavender pouted and pulled a miserable face. Looking around her, Hermione realised it was working too, because Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Lavender, of course you can come to the library with us," he said kindly and Lavender immediately brightened. Hermione had to admit she was an awesome actor because she made it look so real, but she knew that Lavender was faking; she had seen Lavender use this trick on all the nice guys in the school.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hermione will get used to your company over the year, after all, doesn't she want to make friends with people her age who are stuck with her all year?" Draco added with a smile. He winked outrageously at Hermione.

That bastard! Hermione thought angrily. He _had _caught on to her hints that he didn't like Lavender and was forcing them together; playing one of his terribly cruel tricks. Hermione glowered at him. She didn't understand this boy at all; the nice gestures and friendly actions and then the cruel tricks and taunting. She supposed that it was just his nature.

"Thanks guys, you're sooooooo nice," Lavender practically skipped with Hermione and the boys to the library. It was only when they had found an empty desk to study together at that she asked: "Can I have a small word with you Hermione?"

Hermione then knew that whatever Lavender was going to say wasn't going to be nice. "No, it's okay Lavender."

"No, it's really important," Lavender stressed. Harry and Draco shot Hermione looks that clearly said: What's the harm, why are you being so difficult? So Hermione reluctantly agreed and made her way along the rows of books to the next row. This was the first time she hadn't felt comfortable in the library.

Lavender waited till they were several rows away before she began to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER #1: not J.K Rowling... (Neither is Georgia) **

**DICLAIMER #2: this isn't my story... it's my friend Georgia's... I'm only posting it because her account stuffed up...**

Chapter 3

"How could you be so mean to me in front of those boys?" Lavender hissed and she raked her fingernails down Hermione's arm. Hermione saw the blood dripping down her arm and felt sick. "If you're not careful, I'll lock you out of the dorm and you won't be able to come in!"

"Suits me fine," Hermione said coolly and Lavender looked mad.

"We'll see how suave you look when you've slept on the floor all night!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well that's not going to happen now because I know what you're going to do so I will have a plan."

Lavender snickered. "I didn't say tonight. You'll get a nasty surprise-not just being locked out-when _I_ see fit!"

And with that, she stormed off to go flirt with the boys. Hermione left the library, not in the mood for studying or hanging out anymore.

Alone and with no idea where to go she wandered slowly down to the Quidditch pitch where Ginny and Ron were. The cool breeze tugged her curls loose and they flew out behind her, yet the sun shone, warming her back. _The perfect weather, for what should have been a perfect day_, Hermione reflected with a little bitterness.

She sat on the stands and watched Ron, Ginny and some others for a bit. She noted that Ron had really improved as a Keeper, and watching them have so much fun, she really wished that she was better at something other than classes and reading books-wished that she could be up there flying with her friends. After a while, Ginny excused herself and flew down to meet Hermione.

"Hi," she said. "You don't look like you're having much fun. Weren't you supposed to go to the library to keep _him_ company?" she asked with distaste.

Hermione decided that _him_ wasn't Harry and let it slide for now. She needed a friend. She recounted the events for Ginny. Ginny was a very good audience. She tutted and gasped with horror in all the right places, and by the time Hermione had finished, she was cursing Lavender under her breath.

"I knew _Lav-Lav_ was horrible, I knew it! I couldn't believe it when my brother was dating her…Ugh, 'Mione, I hate her!"

Hermione sighed. A Slytherin boy - Blaise Zabini flew past on his new broom, yelling: "Red-head!" at Ginny viciously.

Ginny just flipped him the finger. "Get a life, Zabini," she yelled back.

Hermione laughed at Zabini's angry face. Then a new thought occurred to her. "Ginny, why do you hate Malfoy so much? I mean, there are plenty of people like him who tease you and are horrible, but you just flip them off, like Zabini. But why don't you do the same to Malfoy? Why do you hate Malfoy so much?" She repeated.

Ginny was pale and she looked down at her feet. "I…" she stammered.

Hermione suddenly felt very bad. "You don't have to tell me, Ginny," she said gently.

Ginny took a deep breath. "You couldn't have known, but Malfoy and I dated for a short time in second year. I…"she blushed a deep red. "I was getting over my crush on Harry, and I saw him crying because he was…was s-sick of, of you b-b-beating him in Quidditch and I felt so…so sorry for him and I don't know what I-I said before but then we k-kissed and then we went out on a date and I thou-though that he liked me, but then-then Harry fell off of his broom in the match against Hufflepuff and he rubbed it in my face and then he said that he'd used me and he broke up with me! And t-then he g-grabbed Pansy Parkinson and he k-kissed her and then he star-started t-teasing me and…and then he told all his friends and they laughed at me…" she said shakily. "I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I'll never forgive him. We'll never be friends or anything! He used me, and I hate him!"

Several tears dripped down Ginny's face. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried reaching out for her, to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be," Ginny said and her eyes were ablaze with a welter of emotions. "You like him, I know that…I don't know if you'll choose him or Ron, but I just know that you do like him…deep down."

And then she shouldered her old Cleansweep broomstick and left.

The bell rang, signalling the end of break and Hermione ambled off to History of Magic, feeling rather shell-shocked. She had no idea what had happened to Ginny in third year-they had been too preoccupied with Sirius Black to notice. In fact, now she thought about it, Ginny had looked a little distressed after losing the Hufflepuff match, but Hermione had just assumed she was worried about Harry.

In History of Magic, Ginny slid into the seat next to Hermione and helped heal her right arm for her where Lavender's fingernails had scraped it. "Thanks," Hermione said in relief as the deep wound stitched itself up expertly, leaving a perfect; albeit slightly numb arm behind.

"No problem 'Mione. I'm sorry you had to hear my problems earlier, but he was my first heartbreak and it was terrible," Ginny said. "But don't feel too sorry for me, I got over that one years ago." She laughed, but it wasn't the usual bubbly laugh that normally came out of her.

Hermione glanced back. Two rows behind, Malfoy sat, looking very normal, copying out notes next to Harry. "You know, maybe he's changed," she said softly to Ginny. "I mean, look, he's even making notes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed her fiery head back. "Yeah right, do what you will Hermione, just remember, he's played plenty of girls before. I have first-hand experience. And I'm pretty sure he's just going to use you."

Hermione was silent. _But maybe Ginny is wrong, maybe he will have changed._ And with a thrill of something unrecognisable, Hermione realised that she would let nobody help him change, but herself.

He might pose a problem, Hermione mused quietly to herself. I mean, she had heard similar rumours that matched the story Ginny had told her-that as well as being a horrible bully, Malfoy was a mean player, through and through. But she knew Ginny wasn't one to listen to rumours, and believed her with a heavy heart. And, after all, she'd already done enough learning to make sure that she'd pass her N.E.W.T.S. with flying colours. So maybe she'd change her life a bit and see what she could do.

She smiled and made a goal she'd never made before. Instead of: "I'm going to get 103% on all of my tests this year", it was: "I'm going to get Malfoy, and change him for the better."

Hermione had never had a harder task.

"Well, seeing as you're so determined, I guess I'll help you," Ginny said with a sigh of defeat in her voice.

Hermione gave a start. "I didn't say all that out loud did I?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"No, I watched your face." Ginny said. Hermione smiled she loved spending time with Ginny. Ginny was her best friend. She was kind, cared about others, listened and was intelligent. She had this way of cutting into the root of a problem, and finding the best way of solving it. Hermione grinned. She had got the opposite lot of Ron. Ron, who was ignorant of others feelings, clumsy, didn't listen, was hot-headed and not the brightest of sparks.

Hermione felt guilty to be thinking of Malfoy now. She had completely forgotten about Ron.

Ginny smiled. "You go relieve Harry of his burden," she suggested. "Oh, and 'Mione? Can we keep what I told you a secret?"

"Of course," Hermione said warmly, heading to the back of the classroom and swapping seats with Harry.

The rest of the class was dull and boring. When the bell rang signalling the end of double History of Magic, everyone filed out.

After a much more relaxing break of wizard's chess and Exploding Snap in the Gryffindor common-room, Hermione went down to dinner with Ginny, leaving Ron and Harry to get showered and dressed. "Some day, huh?" Ginny asked as they descended several flights of stairs. "Yeah," Hermione said with feeling. "Some day. And the day's not over for me, yet," she added as they passed a giggling group of girls-Lavender first and foremost with them.

"Hey, you know 'Mione, you can always come sleepover in my room. I'm with Britney Runson and she won't mind-she is really nice. You can go top-to-tail with me."

Hermione gave a real smile. "Yeah, I think I'll come do that."

"Come tomorrow night!" Ginny squealed, sounding excited. "I have to ask Britney first, though I know she'll say yes; it's only polite after all."

"I don't know if Lavender would let me; I mean she might tell Maloney, the new Head of Gryffindor House or something if I don't turn up, and I want to be in Maloney's good books…but I guess I can try and see what I can do," Hermione stated uncertainly.

"Wow, she must be _really_ bad if Hermione Granger will break the rules to get out of staying in the same room as her," Ginny said cheekily.

"Hey!" Hermione protested, swatting her with her hand. "But seriously," she added; "Lavender is so annoying, I might just do all in my power to come anyway."

Harry joined the two of them in the Great Hall and they began to tuck in. It was a brilliant dinner, marred only when Ron came in and kissed her and she noticed Malfoy staring. It had never bothered her before, but suddenly she felt herself pulling away. Ron looked at her in surprise, but just sat down and began eating.

Now, after such an enjoyable dinner, Hermione was going to have to spend yet another night with Lavender. Hopefully she'd be sleeping at Ginny's tomorrow night. Wearily she climbed the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room and then adjourned to her little room.

The minute she entered the room a shrill voice called. "Hermione!"

"Yes?" Hermione asked yawning. Lavender was sitting on her bed, straightening her hair. Hermione snorted. _I mean seriously, she's straightening her hair? We're going to sleep now, for Merlin's sake, not to some late party! _Lavender put down her hair-straightener and began applying sparkly purple eyeliner. _I mean seriously? _Hermione thought.

"Why didn't you eat any breakfast?" Lavender demanded.

"What?" Hermione was completely nonplussed. Why would Lavender ask a question like that?

"I said why didn't you eat any breakfast?"

"Um…I was late for class?" Hermione offered weakly.

"You are so terrible, you are a horrible girl you didn't think of me at all! I asked you to meet me at the breakfast table at 1:00 am last night and you choose not to turn up! I mean how selfish! I suppose you thought you'd look good if I was sitting there on my own, waiting? That's what you wanted, isn't it, to make me sit on my own? Lucky I have friends like Parvati unlike you who had to suck up to Draco Malfoy, your old nemesis because no-one will partner you!" Lavender screeched.

"I'm sorry, I must have been asleep," Hermione said helplessly.

"And what were you doing before? When you were so rude to me in front of _my _ex-boyfriend's best friend and my old friend! How could you insult me like that? How could you? Answer me, Granger!" she yelled, pulling out her wand; highlighted sparkly purple eyes glinting angrily at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Lavender and felt an overwhelming need to punch her. "I wasn't rude! I don't like you, we've never pretended to like each other, so why should I act all chummy with you?"

Lavender gasped and dropped her face-powder. It exploded all over her shirt, covering it with beige smudges. "Hermione! This is all your fault how could you? I'll kill you if you keep acting like this you horrid girl! Go make me a snack or I swear I'll hurt you!"

_If I don't hurt you first, _Hermione looked at Lavender in outrage. "I'm not making you a sandwich!"

"_Accio mattress, accio blanket_!" Lavender screamed.

"_Protego!_" Hermione cried, before realising that she wasn't the target. But it was too late. For the first time in her life, Hermione had been beaten by Lavender Brown. Her blanket and mattress flew off her bed, tossing her hard onto the floor, and they landed in a neat pile next to Lavender, who promptly held her wand over them. "Now," she said sweetly, her sickly voice coming back. "If you don't make me my little snack, I may just decide to burn your stuff and you can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, and I'm restricting the times the door is locked. You'll now have to come find me whenever you need the door opened." Lavender said in a hard voice. "Oh, and don't eat anything out of that little fridge, because did I mention that I told Professor McGonagall that I'm highly allergic to fridge-foods and so she could just charge _you_ for the fridge expenses. Oh, and whatever you tell her she won't believe because I got a letter from my mum saying it's true."

Hermione nodded miserably, trying desperately to cheer herself up. _Come on 'Mione,_ she told herself. It's only a snack you have to make her. Better than spending the night shivering on the floor; it was soon going to be winter and she couldn't afford to buy a mattress.

Hermione grabbed the most disgusting looking fruit and nut muesli bar that was a yucky greyish colour and chucked it at Lavender, before quickly grabbing her mattress and blankets and levitating them neatly back onto her bed. While Lavender reached out to inspect what Hermione had offered her, Hermione burrowed into bed in her school robes, chucking her school books off her bed onto the floor-Lavender had taken the bedside table. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to pretend she was happy; tried to conjure up the tiniest feeling of happiness. She found herself imagining Draco's face, and gave in to it, smiling as she relived the moments of her day; scaring her from outside the door.

But her bubble quickly popped as Lavender flicked her wand to make the lamps shine even brighter; preventing her from sleep.

Why does Lavender hate me so much? Why did Ron ever date her in the first place? Why do I find myself thinking about Malfoy when Ron is my boyfriend? Hermione quickly brushed the pearly tears of sadness and confusion off her pillow, before Lavender noticed and teased her for it. She wished she could make sense of the confusion her life was right now, and she wished she had a room-mate the opposite of Lavender; one she could chat with and make small talk and laugh; one who didn't treat her like she was their personal slave. Hermione couldn't even do anything about it because Lavender's mother spoiled her rotten and did everything she asked for her without questioning it. While Hermione loved her own parents, they were fairer than Lavender's and would always have to check to make sure they knew what the motive for what they were doing was and if it was just and right. At the moment, Hermione was so tired she didn't want to fight Lavender. She would just have to take it in wordlessly and keep being nice.

_But just wait until I have enough sleep in me; if you'll even let me sleep tonight, _Hermione thought. Then she swore to herself she would make a stand; even if it was a little smaller then she hoped it would be.

"What is this crap?" Lavender asked in disgust as she looked at the soggy grey lump of cereal Hermione had offered her. "Get me a proper snack; or I'll tell Mom to write a letter saying I'm being bullied by you to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione quickly got up, turned round so Lavender wouldn't see and brushed the shining droplets from her cheeks, wiping them on her pillow and covering the wet patch with her blankets before running for the fridge, holding in yet more tears.

Hermione hurled Lavender her snack which was the free sample of the day, and stared hungrily at the snacks through the glass of the refrigerator. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was; but now she thought about it, she had been so busy thinking during dinner she hadn't had time to eat much.

She looked at the price on the items and sighed. Her brain was screaming that it was a waste of money, but her stomach disagreed. Maybe she'd get something later, when Lavender fell asleep. She went back to her room and lay in bed. She saw Lavender slip out for the toilet. Then, barely audible, she heard a slight click.

Hermione didn't know what it was, nor did she care. She just wanted to take a well earned sleep. So she shut her eyes and tried to think of nothing, the stillness of the night only broken by an occasional grumble from her protesting stomach. Finally Hermione couldn't stand it. Flicking on the light, she picked up her purse and pulled out three Galleons. That was as much as she was going to spend on late-night snacks, anyways.

She walked over to the door and turned the knob. It didn't budge. She twisted it harder. It still didn't budge. It was locked-and she was locked in.

Something clicked into place in Hermione's brain (pardon the pun). So this was Lavender's great plan, to lock her _in_ the room instead of out? It really sucked though. How long was Lavender going to keep her locked in here? Was she going to be in here all day tomorrow even? What if Lavender didn't open the door tomorrow? Hermione shuddered. She'd be stuck in a stuffy room with no food, no water and no toilet! She couldn't survive that.

She shoved herself against the door. There was a loud bang and it shuddered, so she did it again.

"Will you quieten it down?" A voice screamed from the room next to Hermione's.

Hermione ignored it and shoved harder.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, I'm going to tell Professor Maloney," the voice threatened angrily.

Hermione sighed and flopped back down on her bed, her panic rising. How was she going to get out? Then she spied the small window and the giant oak tree just outside it, one of its branches jutting out helpfully and she suddenly knew.

Jumping to her feet she opened the window and looked out. Sure, the branch was in reach, an easy step out of the window and she'd be straight on it, but Gryffindor Tower was seven storeys high…if she fell… and even more importantly, if anyone saw her climbing tree seven storeys up at 10 pm at night…she'd be out of Hogwarts quick smart. Professor McGonagall had specially specified that no climbing of any school property was to be done…

Hermione jumped nimbly onto the branch, gripping the branch just overhead her for balance, and manoeuvred herself to the next branch. She hugged the tree's middle and moved along it, feeling its rough slippery bark. She was thankful it hadn't been raining.

Slowly, bit by bit she began to make her way down the tree, storey by storey, moving quickly and purposefully so she didn't lose her nerve and refusing to look down. If she had been told this year, second night back, she'd be climbing down a seven storey high tree to get to the ground, she would have died laughing. But now, here she was doing exactly that.

Almost at the bottom she felt a surge of exhilaration. The adrenaline from doing something dangerous and against school rules had caught her. _Climbing trees is really easy! I should have done it sooner. _Hermione thought happily.

Finally she jumped off the last branch, landing gracefully on the ground. She hoped the doors to the Great Hall weren't locked. Luckily they weren't. Now a problem Hermione had was she had nowhere to go.

_Ginny's room, I'll have to have that 'sleepover' sooner than I thought, _she thought, and slipped all the way up the marble staircases till she reached Gryffindor Tower, meeting nobody but Peeves as she went, but managing to dodge him expertly. She muttered the password '_Canatalopei' _to the Fat Lady and although the Fat Lady tutted in mock disapproval, she was admitted into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was about to head for Ginny's room when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione, want to come for a walk with me? Unless you're heading up to your room…which I doubt because I just saw you climb down a giant tree to get here," Harry Potter chuckled as he threw off the Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione choked back her scream of surprise and made her decision. "Sure," she agreed, and silently they slipped out of the portrait-hole ("Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady in shock, but they ignored it) and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, feeling their bare feet on the cool well-kept green grass that Hagrid and Grawp were maintaining so well together.

"So what happened?" asked Harry conversationally as the two of them walked slowly around the lake.

**A/N (from Georgia): hey guys, I just wanna let you know that I will only update once a week (well, Louise will, I just write, she posts) I'm just saying this because people keep asking when I'm going to post the next chapter, and dont worry, they are coming! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER #1: not J.K Rowling... (Neither is Georgia) **

**DICLAIMER #2: this isn't my story... it's my friend Georgia's... I'm only posting it because her account stuffed up...**

**A/N: Oh and Georgia IS sorry for the lateness! **

Chapter 4

For the second day in a row, fatigue made Hermione so tired; she could hardly concentrate on one thought.

Her walk with Harry had been a nice break from the confusion of the last few days, but she couldn't help but wish she had managed to get some sleep. Not that she could have though; unless she slept in Harry's room with the other boys, and that just felt wrong.

Her first period was Transfiguration and she would get to meet the new teacher. Hermione felt a small spark of excitement light up her insides. She loved meeting new teachers. She squinted at her timetable for her teacher's name. Prof. Roads, it stated.

Hermione felt sorry for Professor Roads and hoped that he'd be a good teacher because having a name that was an actual word, gave way too much purchase for ridicule. Heck, she was Granger and she was laughed at. People thought walking past her in the corridors and dodging out of the way saying "Stranger Danger, careful Granger!" was hilarious.

Hermione laughed at the memory. She was hilarious. She felt a rumbling in her stomach and realised that that late-night snack she had hoped to obtain had never been retrieved.

It was almost three hours till breakfast time in the Great Hall, and then she'd have to wait for it to fill with people. She groped in her pocket for the money she'd put in the night before to find it empty. Where had the money gone? _Just great, I'm starving and it must have slipped out of my pocket while climbing the tree! _Hermione realised. She felt anger swell inside her. Lavender was going to pay. But how was she going to do it?

Her growling stomach reminded her of her most pressing problem. She was so hungry and tired she would have to go visit the kitchens and be given tons of food. She felt bad using the house-elves like that, but Ron was always doing it, and she didn't think they'd mind much.

So she headed off to the kitchens, tickling the pear in the fruit bowl. She happily entered the warmth of the kitchens and was bombarded by swarms of elves offering her food. She accepted a warm mini quiche and let the elves sit her down and pile a plate high with little treats.

Then, her favourite house-elf of the lot came in. "Miss Granger!" she cried ecstatically.

"Hi Muli," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Miss Granger hasn't visited Muli in ages! Muli was thinking that Miss Granger had forgotten Muli! Poor, poor old Muli," Muli cried rather dramatically.

"Muli, it's only been a day," Hermione reminded her.

"But you visited Muli on the first day for two years! And then Muli didn't see you for a whole year, and Muli; Muli was thinking that you'd been caught! And then Miss Granger's special friend with the orange hair, told Muli Miss Granger was safe, and Muli was so very happy," Muli said.

"Yeah, it's been a busy year so far," Hermione said and she told Muli all about her first day. Muli's eyes widened in disgust. "Horrid girl!" Muli said shrilly. "Miss Granger must learn to stand up to Brown-head!"

"Actually, Muli, you're right," said Hermione. "Let her tell her mum what she wants. She can't boss me around anymore!" And armed with an armful of biscuits and a strengthened feeling of vindictiveness, Hermione left the kitchen.

Stuffed to the brim with quiches, Hermione decided to skip breakfast, and headed up to her room, armed with a key to her room lent to her by Muli who was given it to clean Hermione's room.

Hermione opened the door and hurried over to the laundry chute, where she put the key down to where Muli was waiting to collect it. Then she turned around to face very disgruntled looking Lavender.

Hermione remembered that if Lavender's plan worked, she should have been stuck in here, but it hadn't. So she forced a triumphant smile on her face and said, "Good morning, Lavvy!" she said cheerfully.

Lavender looked even more upset. "What was that?" she asked suspiciously, pointing at a chute.

"Oh, you must have accidentally locked the door last night, I don't know, sleepwalked or something, and I had to borrow a key from a friend to get in." Hermione chirped.

Lavender frowned. "But how did you get out in the first place?" she asked.

"Sorry, Lavvy, that one's a secret," Hermione winked vicariously at her.

Lavender seemed to shake it off, and had obviously come up with a new plan of attack, because her tone was immediately as sweet as thick, syrupy honey, and her face was plastered with an angelic smile, which looked quite painful actually, from the way her forehead creased with concentration.

"Well, Hermy dearie, I'm _so_ glad you managed such an incredible feat, will you do me a favour after dinner tonight and get me an icy-pole? I'll be a bit too busy to get one myself, you see, what with…stuff," she gushed and then deliberately paused as if Hermione would ask. Hermione snorted internally. Like she would bother asking.

Hermione thought she wouldn't be strong enough to defy Lavender openly, but decided that when Lavender got up from whatever she was doing-probably kissing that Ravenclaw boy she had a picture of on her dresser-she wouldn't find an icy-pole waiting for her. No, in small steps Hermione Granger was going to learn to get rid of Lavender Brown. Starting with a step as small as to refusal to get her an icy-pole.

Just then, there was a click as the door turned and Parvati, using Hermione's key, came skipping into the room, grabbed a biscuit that Hermione had dumped on the free-sample tray earlier, and plonked herself down on Lavender's bed.

"Parvati!" Lavender looked ecstatic. Hermione picked up her free-sample of pumpkin juice, and feeling really thirsty, started drinking it. Muli's lopsided face swam in her head, and suddenly, just as Lavender got up off the bed and knocked her hand, there was a big orange stain flowering outwards from Lavender's bedspread.

There was silence, and it was enough for Hermione to get her thoughts in order, work out what had just happened and then; Lavender gave a shrill scream.

"You awful girl! How dare you do this to me! How dare…my favourite bed sheet…you…you…" anger was making Lavender almost inarticulate with rage. She mouthed a few more words, but no sound came out of her mouth.

It was almost comical, except that Hermione instantly regretted her stand. That was a low thing to do, but Lavender had knocked her hand just as she was contemplating the idea, and so it had happened, without Hermione consciously making the decision herself.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said honestly, because she was, she felt that staining her room-mate's bed sheet was not in-line with what she believed 'right' behaviour, and although she could hear Ginny cheering in her head and begging for her to say something horrible that Lavender deserved, she knew that she really shouldn't have done what she had done; although inside she secretly was glad something was happening against Lavender.

"Oh, my goodness, Lavender, are you okay? What a horrible room-mate you have, I mean look at her just standing there! You would think she'd offer to at least help you or something," Parvati said soothingly and began trying to mop up what pumpkin juice hadn't soaked into Lavender's sheets.

"Ergh! Just clean up my bed sheet, don't make Parvati do it!" ordered Lavender and she flounced off, Parvati in tow, leaving a rather stupefied Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Honestly..." Hermione could hear from behind in the doorway.

Hermione stood there, empty glass in hand, mind still reeling. Once she had gathered her thoughts, she began the internal war in her head.

_Just clean it up; you deserve the work for doing that to Lavender._

For some reason Muli and Ginny's voices chimed the response together; united.

_**She deserved it, just leave it!**_

_No she didn't, not really…_

_**YES SHE DID! SHE FRICKIN' LOCKED YOU OUT!**_

_But I tipped a bucket-load of pumpkin juice down her shirt! _

_**DON'T DO IT, HERMIONE!**_

_Be sensible Hermione, it won't kill you to do it!_

_**HERMIONE GRANGER YOU WANTED TO MAKE A STAND AND NOW YOU HAVE **__**LEAVE IT!**_

Hermione sighed. She picked up the stained bed sheet and shoved it down the laundry chute. She quietly apologised to Muli for the extra work she was giving her, but for some reason, she felt if Muli found out why it had been done, Muli wouldn't mind.

Hermione collected her books for Transfiguration. Breakfast would end soon, and she wanted to be on time to give Professor Roads a good impression.

She wondered why Lavender hated her so much. _I mean, it's not as if she loves Ron anymore, she's busy with that boy from Ravenclaw…Stebbins, wasn't it? _She supposed it didn't matter much. Lavender just hated her, and that was that. She shoved the niggling worry at what Lavender would do when she found out that the icy-pole wasn't waiting for her, steeled her determination and walked out of the room, trying to persuade herself that it really wasn't her job to be Lavender's slave. It wasn't a job for anybody!

Hermione tried to change quickly into fresh robes, because she had just realised that her old ones were covered with pumpkin juice. She stuffed them through the laundry chute too. She really wanted to make a good impression and so she grabbed a comb and tried to tame her tangle of hair. It wouldn't hurt if Malfoy noticed a little too…

Hermione laughed at herself. She was really ridiculous! She finished with her hair, straightened it a little so her curls were manageable, and tried not to think of Malfoy as she inserted a pretty shiny plastic red clip to pin back her fringe.

"Don't think of that boy," she muttered, gritting her teeth. But saying it had just made it worse, and Hermione's overactive mind kept drifting off towards him…

Hermione picked up her books and closed the door, putting an Anti-Locking Spell on it so that Lavender couldn't pull any more stupid pranks. Then she headed off to Transfiguration on the third floor.

Hermione sat there and waited. Her other classmates were still finishing off breakfast and so she sat there very bored.

Malfoy waltzed towards her, grey-blue eyes gleaming with good-natured humour; an expression Hermione was only accustomed to from this year. Maybe it was his new freedom; ever since the Dark Lord had gone, the bags underneath his eyes had vanished. He smiled at her; another thing she wasn't used to.

"Hey, where'd you go after you stormed out in the library? Brown step on your toes or what?" he asked conversationally. Of course, Hermione had completely forgotten about the disrupted study time. And she had also forgotten…

"That essay Professor Halliwell set us!" she gasped aloud.

"Hey, don't be so excited over homework-geek," he said flicking her lightly on the shoulder.

"No, the essay, I completely forgot about it!" Hermione panicked, her voice rising. "I need to get it done-We have DADA next period!"

"Yeah, no sweat Granger, you can do it this period."

"But I need to make a good impression on Professor Roads!"

"Geez Hermione, you can copy mine," Malfoy sighed with exasperation.

"I couldn't do that, it'd be cheating!" Hermione said outraged.

Malfoy sighed yet again. "Look, you take mine, and as I studied all the facts yesterday _and _don't mind not paying attention in class, I'll rewrite mine this lesson," he said patiently.

"But how will I learn?"

Malfoy looked very irritated. "Look…" he began, but at that moment the door swung open and they were admitted into the classroom.

Transfiguration…There was no other word for it…it sucked.

Like literally. Hermione couldn't find one redeeming thing about it. Professor Roads had turned out to be a blustering, incompetent fool who couldn't even turn the desk into a pig. It grew just a curly pig's tail that was coloured green and Professor Roads couldn't even manage to Transfigure it back.

Hermione missed McGonagall's teaching more than ever. He didn't even set them homework, because the desk was snorting, and he couldn't get it to stop. In the end they had learnt nothing, and he dismissed them amid peals of raucous laughter from the class. As they were headed out the door, Malfoy leant against the frame and said; somewhat awkwardly:

"I heard about your trouble with Lavender, and…"

"You heard?" Hermione interrupted. "Who told you?"

"Harry." Hermione groaned inwardly.

"…and I was wondering if you'd like to visit my room after school and hang out there till you have your…" he smirked, "… 'sleepover' with Ginny."

He paused. "You know, my father still has some influence so I got a really well-furnished priority dorm, along with Blaise Zabini."

"Really?" Hermione hadn't even known there was such a thing as a 'priority dorm.'

"Yeah, come along and see," he suggested. _Was it just hormonal me, or did his cheeks just flush? _Hermione wondered.

"Well…" she said unsure of what to say.

"Sure, I guess…"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER #1: not J.K Rowling... (Neither is Georgia) **

**DICLAIMER #2: this isn't my story... it's my friend Georgia's... I'm only posting it because her account stuffed up...**

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Hermione spent all her time daydreaming of after-school and only looked up occasionally to scribble a random fact she heard from the teacher. She looked over her notes at the lunch-table and was horrified at the state of them.

Harry was pretty shocked too, but he was probably upset because now he couldn't copy her notes. Hermione rushed upstairs to comb her hair and tied it into a ponytail so that it wouldn't be in the way. She was a little disappointed at her hair for being so frizzy at an important time like this, but it couldn't be helped.

Then she hurried off to escort Harry, Ron and Ginny to the Quidditch pitch, where they were practicing for team tryouts. Hermione looked at Harry's Firebolt, which was still the top model in the Quidditch industry. She sort of wished that she could look at the broomstick and admire it as much as the others did when they looked at it, but apart from its obvious newness compared to the battered Cleansweeps that Ginny and Ron rode, she couldn't see what the big deal was.

Hermione then went off to look for Draco's room; number twenty-four on the sixth floor. She arrived, breathless; trying to flatten the curls that were pulling out of her ponytail and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. "Where is he?" Hermione asked, half-relieved; half-disappointed. She rapped on the door again with her knuckles. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Malfoy arrived. He shot her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I had to go pick this up from the Owlery." He held up a large rectangular package proudly.

"What is it?"Hermione asked curiously. Malfoy ripped open the package and grinned in delight.

"Chocolate Fudge and Strawberry Jam Tarts; want one?" He offered shoving two jam tarts into his mouth. Hermione shook her head mutely, not trusting herself to speak coherently.

Malfoy leant against the wall and looked at Hermione. She blushed a little bit. "You look nice…" he said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled, feeling rather awkward. She brushed a bit of tangled hair out of her face. "Um thanks," she stammered. _Great, now I sound completely stupid _she thought.

She looked at the still closed door. "Um, sorry to rush you Malfoy, but are we going to stand out here all day? Or are we going to go inside?" she suggested glancing up the passageway out of the corner of her eye; worried that she'd be seen with Malfoy; she didn't know how the relentless gossip-mongers at this god-forsaken school would react.

Malfoy looked at me with raised eyebrows as he slid the key smoothly into the lock. "Manners, Miss Granger," he said snidely.

"Oh, shut up and open the door, Malfoy," said Hermione looking edgily at a gaggle of girls climbing the stairs, chattering loudly to each other.

"Why should I open the door?"He sneered.

"Because you were so late!" Hermione said wildly; as it was the first excuse that came to her head-the girls were almost at the top of the stairs-they would notice and point and she'd be the talk of the whole school!

"Fine," Malfoy said suddenly giving up. Hermione stared at him in shock. What a sudden change of attitude. He'd never agreed so suddenly, she didn't think.

"And I'm so sorry, truly I am for being late. As well as the package, I got held up by something else." He sounded sincere, but his look had suddenly become embarrassed; he looked away and coughed loudly. Hermione wasn't stupid. He was obviously hiding something.

She looked at him, trying to imitate the doe-eyed look that Lavender gave all the boys. "And what exactly were you doing? I think I have a right to know that, seeing as you are so late," she said softly and she saw Malfoy look quickly down to make sure it was the same Hermione as the one that had snapped at him a bare thirty seconds ago. He said nothing and Hermione quickly averted her gaze, feeling rather stupid for trying such a ridiculous trick. She snorted at herself for trying to imitate Lavender after having such a terrible encounter with her just this morning. Not that she'd expected anything else.

Malfoy turned the handle of the door, but it didn't move. "Stupid thing," he muttered sounding mad. He took a deep breath and turned the key harder. There was a click.

Hermione decided that even if she wasn't going to copy Lavender, she was going to find out what Malfoy had been up to. She had to admit she was curious, and just a tiny bit jealous that he may have been hanging out with other girls just before seeing her. She pouted cutely at him. "Please can you tell me?" she wheedled. She didn't expect this to work, it hadn't ever with Ron, so she was really surprised when he sighed and said "This is embarrassing, but I don't want you to," he paused awkwardly. "Um you know, think the wrong thing, so, if you must know, I was helping out the house-elves with their chores; this is so embarrassing." He muttered.

Hermione stared at him in amusement. "You help house-elves?" It was the sweetest thing she could think of for any boy to do. She smiled at him happily. "Oh my god, that's so sweet, it's the best! That's so nice."She squealed, losing herself in the moment; remembering S.P.E.W. and thinking of her own efforts to help house-elves and the Gryffindor common room clean-up which had been a little bit of a fail, but anyway. She threw arms around him and gave him a big hug. Draco looked at Hermione bemusedly and smiled, and just then the huge bunch of girls crossed the corridor, and saw them. They screamed with excitement as they ran off.

"Oh my god, is that HERMIONE GRANGER with DRACO MALFOY?"

"Are they dating? That's so cute!"

"She's got a boyfriend though!"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? That's just so gross!"

Hermione pulled away stiffly at the arrival of the girls. They swarmed her, but left quickly as she refused to answer their rude, pressing questions. Some of them were saying something about a picture or a dance or something, and telling all of their friends. Hermione went red at the thought.

"Look at you, you're like a tomato!" Draco teased. Hermione went redder.

"Aww, but seriously that's so good of you to help those house-elves you know I do too sometimes, I have a friend down in the kitchens; Muli? And now I feel terrible for being mad you're late," she babbled. _Ugh, way to go, I sound like an idiot! _Hermione looked down somewhat sadly.

Malfoy looked at her. "I never realised how much you care about those things!" He exclaimed.

"They're not things!" Hermione said defensively.

"Sure, sure," he said agreeably.

Hermione looked at the door as an excuse not to look him in the eye and was shocked to see how beautifully crafted it was. Hers was plain and wooden, but his room door was white with a gilded gold border, and in the centre of the door, was the Slytherin crest, with the twisting serpent. The snake's eye was inlaid with shining crystal as was its body, so that when you moved your head, it looked like the snake was moving its glittering body around.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Wryly she wondered how she'd feel when she looked inside his room, if the door could take her breath away.

"How?" she began, but he cut her off.

"How did I get this room? I didn't ask for it, I promise, but my dad heard that I was having a general room and he went ballistic. He wrote Professor McGonagall a long complaining letter that lied about all sorts of things along with Mr. Zabini. Together they annoyed the Professor so much that in the end it was agreed we'd share the room."He rolled his eyes. "Dad is kind of annoying sometimes, but I got the pretty room."

Finally, he turned the handle and held open the door for Hermione. "So, welcome to my humble abode," he said expansively, which made Hermione giggle.

He opened the door, and as he did, the crystal snake seemed to twist and move forward, twining itself more around the green and silver background of the Slytherin crest. Hermione entered the room and looked around with wonder.

The place was amazing. A large crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling, rainbows flying around the room when the sunlight hit it at different angles. It was spacious and could have held at least two more beds. There were lush pot-plants scattered everywhere, the roses and violets giving off a gentle, sweet aroma. There was a table with two chairs, all inlaid silver with green poofy cushions. The polished wooden floor held a green carpet with the same snake slithering around it.

But it was the tapestry covering the wall at the end which impressed Hermione the most. It was actually two pictures woven into one tapestry. The first one showed a beautiful sunny savannah, with a pure gold lion stalking majestically across the sand, a silvery snake winding its way among a tree, a shimmery raven soaring overhead and a badger, emerging from its den, blinking and basking in the warmth of the sunlight. It was exquisitely made. And the right side of the tapestry showed the lion pinning the snake to the ground as it writhed and twisted in its desperation to get free, and the raven and badger nearby, talons extended and teeth bared, but neither engaging in the fight.

Hermione was awestruck from the intricacy of the tapestry and how lifelike the creatures looked. She looked at the fang marks down the lion's flank, looked at the dripping blood and shuddered a bit.

Bordering the tapestry were expensive-looking gems: rubies, emeralds, topazes and sapphires. Hermione stared at it in wonder, just when Malfoy poked her quite hard in the back with his wand. "You going in or just going to stand there, Granger?" he asked, ruining the moment.

Then he sat down on his massive bed and patted the space next to him, indicating Hermione sit down. "So what're we going to do?" he asked.


End file.
